


The Infamous Love Scene 2.0- Stargate SG-1

by Shatterpath



Series: The Infamous Love Scene Project [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, First Time, Love Confessions, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-14
Updated: 2000-12-14
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Our girls have somehow ended up sleeping in bed together. Really, they’re just sleeping.  Right, like that’ll last….





	The Infamous Love Scene 2.0- Stargate SG-1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for two entirely different Sci-fi characters, but works just as well for these two. With some dialogue changes of course. Hint: the physical descriptions required little modification.
> 
> A guy friend of mine told me I couldn’t write a raunchy love scene just for the sake of writing it. This original story this was modified from was to prove him wrong.
> 
> Warnings/Spoilers: This is exactly what the title says it is, a love scene. If you don’t like girls having hot, sweaty sex, you had best hit the back button. The rest of you horn dogs, read on!
> 
> **2019 notes from the author** \- This one is probably going to be very similar to the original, as it was mostly just changing names. This is why I was so reluctant to put these up for so long! It doesn't change drastically until version 6.

Arousal pooled like molten stone deep in her body. Breath was shallow and labored, skin damp with sweat, heart pounding with carnal need and something not unlike stark terror. All from the feathery warmth of that slow breathing against the nape of her neck and the pressure of the long body at her back. Astonishment swirled with the fear and desire at the intensity of the reaction. As though sensing the conflicting emotions welling up from Janet's half-asleep body, Sam burrowed closer into the fragrant hair and tightened her loose embrace. A soft murmur rumbled up from deep in the pale woman's chest and Janet moaned softly in response. Again Sam stirred and she breathed something incoherent across the back of her bedmate's neck. Janet felt the pull of her need shatter her self control further.

The relaxed hand at her abdomen suddenly splayed across the green fabric and pressed against the quivering muscles there. Gentle breathing at her nape changed tempo and soft lips brushed across the tiny hairs protecting her spine. Now Janet groaned in earnest. In response, Sam shifted the arm beneath Janet's head to curl her hand around the smooth curve of jaw and throat. Fingers teased the vulnerable flesh, as though testing Janet's trust in her. 

A slight start of surprise rippled along Sam's body when Janet's small hands covered her own. Something deep and primitive drove her on, the trustingly curved neck, the soft note of desire, the press of that slight body into her own. Signals so utterly foreign and yet so deeply familiar. Janet jumped when that inquisitive mouth suckled at the base of her neck and a curious tongue tasted her skin. What must she taste like beneath the protective layers of cloth? How hot she burned, low in her body. An answering pull of desire settled in Sam's groin and left her shaken.

"I need you," whispered gentle and urgent against Janet's ear. Hoarse with need, there was more emotion in Sam's voice than either was accustomed to. Too much, too little, too soon, too long, want her, need her, love her...

There was an undercurrent of animal panic in Janet's deep moan even as her body begged. Sam patiently held her close and watched the conflict between need and control. It took a moment for Janet to realize that Sam had grown still. Only the tiny brush of her index finger, low on her abdomen, gave any indication the bigger woman was still awake. What to do? Either deny herself again, or just give in.

"Move back, Sam," Janet whispered uncertainly. Crushing disappointment welled up in Sam's chest as she yanked her body away. Janet was startled when she rolled onto her back and saw the black scowl on the expressive face. Small, sensitive hands reached up to brush over high cheekbones and the chiseled nose before moving on to the pale brows. Janet explored her soulmate with uncharacteristic openness and fascination.

"I've never looked at you so closely," Janet whispered reverently and a tiny smile flashed across Sam's face. Hands dropped to the full mouth and Janet begged her companion hoarsely, "Do that again."

Confusion and curiosity etched themselves across those features, but Janet did not need those familiar expressions.

"Smile. Oh Sam, please," she begged, feather soft. Delicate muscles shifted across mouth, cheeks and eyes. There was nothing in Janet's formidable emotional arsenal that could resist that sweet, shy smile: there never had been. From their very first meeting there had been that wonderful, open grin to warm her at any given moment. The last shreds of protocol were tossed away and Sam watched in fascination as the worry and fear at long last drained away. Those exploring fingers hesitantly coaxed her closer until their breath mingled. "I need you too."

At last their lips met, barely brushing. By tiny degrees the kiss deepened as the heat between them intensified. Sam proved to be a quick study and began second guessing Janet's mouth and hands. Ripples of delight echoed out along nerve endings as they felt their mutual desires for the first time. They were not touching enough and Janet solved that problem by shifting to her side and wrapping a leg around Sam's hip and thigh. Heat burned through the heavy material to the other. While mouths and tongues dueled, their hands began to explore. Sam ran one hand over the expanse of Janet's back and over the curve of hip. That earned a low growl of desire and caused the larger woman to lean away from the kiss.

"I've never felt this way before," came Janet's quiet confession. 

A gentle hand in her hair coaxed Janet into another heartfelt kiss. When they came up for air, the sky blue eyes burned with desperate intensity. "Teach me how to love you, Janet, please. I’ve never felt this way either."

After a long moment's contemplation, Janet gave Sam a quick, hard kiss and pushed her away. "On your back, girl."

Eagerly, Sam complied and watched as Janet rose to her knees and worked her slender body into a luxurious stretch. It was a mouth-watering sight. After shaking herself out, Janet straddled Sam's body and settled herself across slim hipbones. Did Sam know how nervous and eager she looked? Auburn hair tickled their cheekbones while they kissed again. Sam lightly stroked the long muscles of toned thighs until Janet moaned into her mouth, "you know how the uniform works. Take it off."

Long fingers trailed over the sturdy green material, memorizing every swell and dip hidden within. A sudden hiss of reaction made Sam pause and study Janet's shadow darkened eyes. "You like that."

It was a statement, not a question. Curious thumbs brushed over the hardened knots of flesh to test the reaction again and this time Janet's kiss was rough and demanding. The fumbling of Sam’s fingers with the buttons was lost amid the heavy sounds of their labored breathing. The fatigue shirt was quickly discarded and Janet sat back to give Sam better access. Curious hands ran over bare arms and traced the line of delicate shoulders before tugging the innocuous black undershirt loose from trousers only far enough to allow her hands underneath. Nothing could have prepared Sam for the way that silky, hidden skin felt against her sensitive hands, and there was so much to go...

Janet watched with hooded eyes as Sam's hands roved over her belly to her ribs before creeping higher. Sitting up, Sam drew the t-shirt over Janet's head and tossed it away. Big hands swept over her nearly naked torso and cupped full breasts.

"Show me how to touch you," Sam growled in counterpoint to Janet's low moan. 

Carefully, the small hands showed their larger companions where to touch until Janet rasped urgently, "please Sam. I need to feel you against my skin."

Fumbling with the confining undergarment, Sam finally succeeded in pulling it away. Janet groaned in relief and tightened her grip on muscled biceps. But the hands remained curled around the small of her back. 

"What's wrong?" She finally asked softly.

Startled by the question, Sam dragged her eyes away from Janet's pale breasts to stare into the velvet brown gaze. Dozens of emotions played tag across her face. "I’m a little… overwhelmed, I guess."

Fondness curled the corners of Janet's mouth. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now where were we?"

Butterfly soft kisses soothed Sam's rattled equilibrium until her hands followed suit. She was pleased at the satin softness of Janet's skin and the warm, full weight of breasts in her hands. Thumbs again brushed over hardened nipples and again earned a hiss of response. Janet threw her head back and arched her back as Sam delicately kneaded her sensitive flesh. Sam was enthralled by the way the small body began to writhe in abandonment, hot color rising on the pale skin. Golden wisps of hair whispered across Janet's mouth and jaw as Sam bent to nuzzle her neck. The pressure of those fingers increased as Janet was pressed against Sam's upraised knees. None of her few lovers had ever been so thorough, so curious, and so careful of both their needs.

"S... sit up love, so I can return the favor."

Those softly moaned words persuaded Sam to do just that. Big hands continued to sweep slowly over Janet as the blue jumpsuit began to loosen its hold around Sam’s body. There was nothing but pale skin beneath. Not big chested, this one, particularly for her height. Janet began to explore the slim, sturdy torso and exposed breasts with a freedom that a medical exam had never allowed her. Shuttered blue eyes watched every move and Sam's nostrils flared every time she drew breath. Teasing kisses against throat and chin finally earned a soft note of surrender. Janet trailed kisses up to the nearest ear and caught the lobe to be suckled lightly. She squeezed down on pink nipples much harder than intended and felt Sam's hands spasm against her. A low, lusty moan grated up from Sam's chest like rusted door hinges being forced open. That was the sound Janet had been searching for.

With a quick twisting of bodies, Janet was again cradled by her familiar bed. The awareness of skin on skin eclipsed every other sensation for long moments. They held one another in the star-lit dimness and enjoyed their closeness.

"How are you doing?" Janet purred as she stared in total absorption into the expressive blue eyes.

"Wonderful,” Sam breathed. “What next?"

Chuckling, Janet continued her earlier exploration of jaw and throat, and her territory began to expand. Sharp panting was the only response and Janet found that she desperately needed to hear that broken sound of total abandonment again. Never leaving off from her open-mouthed kisses, Janet nosed demandingly at Sam until the larger woman shifted away slightly. "What?"

"This is perfect, just relax…"

Teasing tongue and lips at the hollow of her throat tasted the sweet saline of her skin. Lower the velvet caresses wandered and Sam began to tense in anticipation. Then suddenly Janet's mouth moved from tasting the curve of breast to capturing a puckered nipple. The pleasure was exquisite. Sam rolled onto her back and Janet stayed right with her. A broken sound of ecstasy warmed the room in reward for the new sensation. Sucking and pulling at Sam's body like a starving woman at a feast, Janet added her own sound of enjoyment in harmony with her soulmate. Gentle fingers twined in her dark hair and encouraged with soft caresses. That gentleness slowed Janet down and she coiled her tongue sinuously over the hard knot of flesh. Trailing small kisses as she went, Janet worked her way over to the other breast to repeat her explorations.

"Oh, Janet..."

So much trust in that shaky voice, so much vulnerability and need. Continuing to suckle gently, she wandered a hand downward. There were a few side trips to caress the ridge of scars, the curve of strong ribs and the tickly indent of Sam’s navel. They chuckled briefly together before the hand slipped beneath the dark blue material of the jumpsuit. Their eyes met when Janet propped herself onto her elbow to watch her companion. Wispy tendrils of hair were glued to Sam's damp forehead and she was panting with excitement.

"Are you this soft all over?"

Of course, Sam took the question literally even as Janet's wandering hand caressed her flat abdomen. "I… I guess… I’ve never really paid attention before."

Fingers slipped into the downy fur at Sam's groin and she whimpered. A delighted grin split Janet's face. "I like it. Such delicate softness on a woman so powerful."

Almost hesitantly, Sam reached down to cover Janet's hand with her own. Through the cloth she could feel the curve of knuckles and curled fingers. Fully cupping her hand around the sweet arch of Sam's sex, Janet was encouraged by the heat and wet. "Raise your knees, sweetheart, and promise me you'll tell me if I do something you don't like."

"Yes," was all Sam could manage to whisper around the tension in her body. Long muscles rippled as her thighs drifted apart, one knee nudging up against Janet's heat. Eyes locked, the gentle exploration continued. Sam felt a single finger slip deeper into the damp at the junction of her thighs. Body and voice suddenly wailed in response and that strong hand clamped down hard enough to make both their bones ache. Bucking and whimpering, Sam stayed locked down on the exploring hand and tears gathered.

"What's wrong?"

"... So strong...never felt like this… I..."

Tracks of wet tears etched their way down Sam's chiseled face and Janet's alarm grew. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry. Maybe this is all happening to fast. I don't want to rush you or injure your feelings."

Light kisses stole the trails of moisture from the corner of Sam's clenched eyes as she gradually caught her breath. Sam’s free hand curled into Janet's disheveled hair and drew their gazes together. The blazing intensity froze Janet to the spot, branded her soul and forever left her marked. "The moment I met you,” Sam whispered in a fiercely possessive tone, “I knew you were unique. You’re strong where I’m weak, and knowledgeable where I’m ignorant. You complete me."

Vulnerable and awed, they searched one another's gazes to reassure themselves of their bond. It thrummed like a warm, living thing between them.

"Oh, Sam, you are such a gift. However did we find each another?"

"Fate. Now finish me off before I burn out like a bad fuse."

"Done. Slip your hand down here and we’ll learn together."

The hand in her hair tugged Janet into a deep kiss while its mate slipped beneath blue fabric. There was little room for maneuvering, but Janet gingerly curled her middle finger and again Sam jumped as though she had been shot. That low sound of ecstasy was rapidly becoming addictive. Who knew the stoic Major would be so feral? Slowly, Janet stroked through the heat and wet to map out the exquisite treasure beneath her hand. The pattern drew in on itself and centered on the liquid opening of Sam's sex. The tall woman pressed urgently with their twined fingers and Janet obliged with a sultry chuckle. "Yes, yes, my impatient one."

“C’mon, Janet, I’m gonna need medical attention soon…"

Despite the gravity of the situation, Janet managed a loving smile. Now the pressure was really on and her libido growled into high gear. Their twined fingers slid carefully into the dark heat and Sam moaned again. "Please, Janet... Please..."

To that broken whisper they began to stroke in earnest. A series of endless moments passed before Sam's body capsulated with a jolt of completion. Lightning scorched across nerves, raced from point to point with the force of a Naquada explosion. Within that satin darkness, Janet felt the ripples start and radiate along the long body. Head thrown back, muscles taunt, whining like an animal from between clenched teeth, Sam had never looked so glorious. Janet ignored the ache of the strong hand in her hair and watched the storm pass.

Gradually, Sam relaxed into the bed until she was limp and immobile while Janet watched with baited breath. 

When the last tremor had passed from body to body, a lazy, satisfied grin curled Sam's mouth. "That was, without a doubt, the finest examination I’ve received yet at your hands."

That smug announcement earned a reaction neither would have expected. A hitched breath escaped Janet on a sob and hot tears flooded her eyes. Sam had only a moment to stare at the stricken expression before Janet buried her face into the sunshine hair and let her bottled up feelings free. Great shuddering sobs wracked her small frame as the emotions crashed through her like vast tidal waves. Through it all she was safe within the arms of the stunning woman who had moved her so.

The storm passed as quickly as it had arrived. Somehow Sam understood that Janet just needed to just lie in the circle of her arms. It was a poignant moment.

"I don... don't deserve you... this... I can't handle... oh, Sam..."

Aching in sympathy and feeling utterly helpless, Sam held her close and nuzzled the beloved auburn hair. "I love you."

That was all it took. Slowly Janet raised her head and stared down at her soulmate. Intense and serious, Sam brushed away the lingering tears with long fingers. "My father, of all people, told me years ago I would know it when I saw it. He was right."

How Janet's rational mind wanted to tell the sweet woman she was wrong. This was too much danger, too much work, too much... For a moment she hovered there above that chasm and held her breath. Then she gave in to the inevitable with a shy smile. "I love you too."

They spent some time just wrapped in one another's arms, legs intertwined. Ever so slowly the astrophysicist’s hands began to stroke the lean lines of Janet's back and hip. Finally she earned that hitched breath that signaled Janet's growing need. "I’d like to return the lesson,” Sam breathed with coy seriousness. “May I show you how much I love you?"

"Oh please..."

Stroking began to take on more deliberation, fingertips pressing into muscle and tendon. Perpetual tensions drained away like freed water and arousal began to burn slow and steady in its place. 

"Sam... who taught you how... to do this?" Hands had moved to stroke and kneed the strong curves of backside and thighs, causing Janet to moan in approval.

"I’ve got a few skills you don’t know about,” Sam smiled and both thumbs suddenly drove into the small of Janet's back with enough strength to make her gasp. Pain welled up for an endless moment before vertebrae gave in with an audible pop. Relief flooded down her lower body like warm honey. Sobs welled up again as she sprawled across Sam and gave in to the glorious sensations. "Stress is bad for your health, as are uncomfortable shoes. When you’re suffering from either..." Quickly, Sam rolled them over and loomed over Janet with glittering blue eyes. "I’ll happily take that pain from you."

On her knees, straddling the smaller body, Sam proceeded to stroke away every line of accumulated tension, inside and out. Lulled into a place of pure sensation, Janet felt ten years younger and more alive than she ever had before. So abuzz was her body, it took a moment to realize the stroking had changed in intent. 

"Give yourself to me..."

Arousal flared up hungrily and burned out of control along her well-primed body. There were no words, only a desperate, primitive yearning. Bodies writhed and twisted on the bed, crimson scratches appeared on Sam's shoulders as she thrust into Janet's body with tireless abandon. Savage sounds echoed in the room, they were drenched in sweat. All to quickly Janet's overstimulated nerves gave up the battle with an earsplitting howl of completion. Sam pinned the thrashing body to the bed with her own weight and ignored the pain those fingernails were inflicting on her. Years of loneliness and repressed feelings exploded from Janet like a geyser before leaving her weak and trembling with reaction. Janet clung to Sam like a drowning woman and slowly pulled herself together.

"My god, Sam… That was... amazing."

There was a smug, self-satisfied grin on the tall woman's face when their eyes met. A gentle prod from the fingers still buried in Janet’s warmth earned a pleasurable grimace.

"I’m glad you approve. Now that the edge is off, wanna try again?"

"Oh my..."

++++

It was a very long time later that familiar darkness gave way to unfamiliar warmth. They were twined around one another like sleeping puppies and the bedding was absolutely thrashed. Happily sated to the point of feeble-mindedness, Janet surveyed the damage with a lazy grin. Half beneath her and half wrapped around her; Sam's breathing was gentle and even with sleep. What a night! She was sore but not unpleasantly so. They could pick up where they had left off and be no worse for the wear. Then cold reality slowly began to intrude in upon Janet's foggy mind. 

The reality of this wonderful woman in her bed was worth everything they would have to face. As difficult as making this relationship work would be, the alternative was much to bleak. Fate had dropped Janet Fraiser and Sam Carter in one another's paths and their seemed little point in debate. Janet twisted around carefully to prop herself onto an elbow and look at Sam's sleeping face. It was so odd to see her this relaxed with the stoic lines of concentration swept away by slumber.

"Samantha," she whispered. There was a twitch and the long body stirred restlessly. Janet continued to murmur the name between tiny kisses at throat, jaw, and clavicle. Finally Sam woke with a moan and looked around blearily. "Good morning love."

"Jan..." The name was halfway out when recognition swept across Sam's face. Astonishment swirled with pleasure as sensitive hands carefully felt their way Janet's naked back. "Then I didn’t dream all this?"

"No."

There was that endearing smile again. "I’m _really_ glad to hear that."

"That makes two of us."

They met halfway for a deep, soulful kiss. Once again Sam's hands turned caressing and Janet regretfully pulled away. "Before we go any farther, how do you feel?"

"A few lingering pains, that’s all. Aside from that, I feel great," Sam answered more out of habit as she was distracted by all the bare skin she had access to now.

"Me too. Where do you hurt?"

"My shoulder blades and thighs."

Embarrassed color flooded Janet's face. She dimly remembered raking her nails across Sam’s back. "Why don't you go climb into the tub and soak for awhile? Warm as you can comfortably stand it. I'll grab my medkit."

"Okay."

They both winced when Sam sat up. Parallel scratches ran like primitive body art from her neck to the lower curve of her shoulder blades. "Did I do that?"

A mischievous look was the reply and Sam leaned over to give Janet a quick, hard kiss. "Hurry up, woman."

After rooting through her gear, Janet sighed heavily. In her bathroom was a naked, sore Sam Carter whom she had scratched badly in the throes of passion. The memory brought on a loving smile and a rush of hormones. They prodded Janet to hurry back to her darkened room. Beneath the harsh glare of the bathroom lights, Sam dozed lightly against the side of the large tub. Those overwhelming emotions swept through Janet again, leaving her hot and bothered in their wake. Shaking it off, she knelt by the tub and laid a hand on Sam's arm. "Honey, wake up."

With a start, Sam was awake, looking around blearily to get her bearings. "Wha..."

"Relax, you just dozed off. Feeling better?"

"Yeah.”

"Good. Lean forward so I can see your back." Janet ran an antiseptic pad over the angry scratches and winced at Sam’s hiss. "Fortunately, they’re not as bad as I’d thought they were. Dry off and come back to bed so I can finish the job, okay?"

"Sure."

As Sam rose from the water, it sheeted down her long body and mesmerized Janet. After ogling for a moment, the small woman turned on her heel and retreated into the next room. Sam only smiled at the reaction. 

A few minutes later, the mostly dry Sam stepped into the bedroom to find the bedclothes changed and a pensive Janet staring out the arching windows. "Janet?"

"Ah, you're dry. Lie down and I'll finish."

The smile flashed her way did not entirely erase Sam's curiosity over the expression Janet had been wearing, but she did lie down willingly. The tickle of the gauze pad ran up the backs of her thighs. "I can't believe I did this."

"If you were half as turned on as I was, I can believe it. Is that why you’re so uncomfortable?"

For long moments the tickle of the gauze pad froze before it continued its task. Janet's voice was hesitant as she answered the question."Partially. But..."

Sam suddenly rolled over and looked Janet in the eye. "I don’t regret what we did for a second, Janet. This isn’t going to be easy, but you’re worth it. I love you."

Once again Janet was left fighting tears and she spoke with a vulnerability she showed only this woman. "I don't feel as though I deserve your love. And this is so dangerous to us professionally."

"My feelings have nothing to do with whether or not you deserve them. They simply are. As for the Air Force, we’ll just have to be careful. Now finish up with those scratches and I’ll prove it to you."

There was a distinct challenge in those sky eyes. With a shuddering breath, Janet pulled her composure around her as best she could. "I'm sorry that I’m being so cowardly about this. Breaking all of these stupid rules is more difficult than I would have imagined. On your tummy again."

"Yes ma’am."

Trying to ignore the soft scent of damp skin and growing arousal was becoming more and more difficult the longer it took to doctor the damaged skin. Finally they were mostly cleaned and the worst ones covered, so Janet ran her hands over the soft skin just to hear Sam purr. She would never tire of that sound and all of the other sensual noises the tall woman made. "On your back now and spread your legs, knees up. There’re a few spots I can’t reach."

This was going to be a lesson in self-discipline, Janet thought to herself as Sam arranged herself like a sacrificial offering to some kind of pagan sex god. _Fanciful m'dear_ , she chuckled to herself and settled herself on the bed between Sam's raised knees. During their earlier lovemaking they had never been in this position and Janet stared in fascination at the tender strawberry folds on display for her. This was certainly quite a change from the usual medical exam… An intoxicating scent and the glitter of gathering moisture teased her unmercifully.

"Let me know if I hurt you," Janet whispered in a strangled voice. Both of Sam's hands were agitatedly rubbing her thighs in response to the energy building inside her. At the touch of Janet's fingers on her skin, Sam groaned with feeling.

At the touch of Janet's fingers on her skin, Sam groaned with feeling. "C’mon Janet, this is gonna kill me."

Nodding wordlessly, Janet bent to her task with captivated fascination. There were crescent moon marks left by her nails high on the inside of the pale thigh. It took all of Janet's formidable will to remember that she was here to doctor the inflamed skin she had damaged before. At the first tickle of the gauze, Sam jumped and cried out. Janet gritted her teeth to the point of pain and worked at finishing her task. A hand came to rest lightly on her head and began to massage her scalp. The intoxicating scent of Sam's arousal battered unmercifully at her control before she finally finished. "You ready?"

"Yes, oh, yes," Sam moaned needily.

"Good." With that monosyllabic conversation, Janet gave into her curiosity and need. Sam let out a sound halfway between a startled squeak and a scream of pleasure as lips and tongue sought out her most intimate secrets. Warm, spicy, musky and sweet, there were no words to describe the exhilarating taste. Gathering up the sultry moisture, Janet moaned and was rewarded with the same sound. Every dip and swell was explored thoroughly until Sam was begging incoherently for mercy. Like an implosion, the energy gathered along the long body. Trembling along every nerve, tendon and muscle, it waited for some signal, some outlet for release. Janet slowed the stroking of her curious tongue and felt the shape of the focal point of her lover's pleasure. The tiny glands like delicate wings, so coy and alluring as they flirted with her gentle tongue. Restless hands disheveled auburn hair and slender hips rocked slowly to the heartbeat they shared. Scorching energy coiled tighter and tighter and then suddenly shattered with Sam's scream of wanton release.

It was all Janet could do to ride out the thrashing climax. Every bruise and pulled hair would be well worth it. With a fond, almost chaste kiss to those delicate glands, Janet climbed up Sam's body to grin down at her. "Better?"

There was no more than a wordless hum of confirmation for long moments. So Janet kissed her softly, and like the fairy tale princess, Sam stirred back to life. There was a new level of feeling here, the bond had deepened and strengthened. Janet chuckled softly when she felt Sam's tongue inquisitively feel along her lips and teeth. Sensing the question, Janet allowed a small space between them where their eyes could meet.

"That’s what I taste like?"

An altogether sexy grin played across Janet's damp face and sped up Sam's heartbeat yet again. "Yup. I take it you like?"

The reply was a breathtaking kiss before Sam proceeded to lick her face clean. That turned into laughter and an impromptu wrestling match. Soon Janet was pinned by Sam's superior size and strength and gave in willingly.

"Now that you have me..." Janet purred softly with a teasing grin on her face. Sam caught her breath unsteadily as Janet writhed sensuously beneath her. "What are you going to do with me?"

Something sexy and promising glittered in Sam's bright eyes. "Okay, Janet, I can play this game. I wanted a chance to do a more detailed analysis of you anyway."

"Oh really?"

Ignoring the taunt, Sam gathered both of Janet's wrists in one powerful hand and held them just above her head. Sky blue eyes intent on their task, Sam did indeed begin to trace every intriguing line of Janet's face. Mouth and hand gently explored the curves of cheek and nose, the delicate surface of trembling eyelids. When Janet tried to steal a kiss, Sam flashed her best 'serious scientist' look. "No. You’ll have to be patient."

A faintly disappointed moan echoed up from Janet's chest. The vibrations teased Sam's lips where they rested on the lightly ridged windpipe. Every muscle and tendon beneath the warm skin felt Sam's gentle touch. There was a particularly intense moment where Janet whined like a dominated animal as Sam insistently tormented the pulsing line of her vulnerable jugular vein with her mouth. There was something about having those sharp teeth close to where they could so easily take life. Trust relaxed Janet and her small noises became those of desire again. A low growl from Sam pushed her further towards madness.

The journey continued across the delicate hollow at the base of Janet's throat, a quick nip at a shy clavicle, open-mouthed kisses warming sternum and flat pectoral muscles. Soon Sam was memorizing the soft curve of breast, but studiously ignored the hardened nipples.

"Please, Sam... I need you..."

"Patience..."

She worked her way across the barely hidden corrugated pattern of strong ribs, the firm expanse of belly and abdomen. Desire was growing hotter and sharper in Janet's chest and groin. Suddenly Sam blurred into motion and before Janet could do more than gasp in surprise, she was on her stomach with her wrists trapped firmly in the small of her back. "What the..."

Wet, suckling kisses outlined the terrain of Janet's back and shoulders, leaving the small woman writhing and whimpering shamelessly. Eventually, Sam passed over the imprisoned wrists after placing a careful kiss on each fingertip. Janet was moaning constantly now and desperation was tightening her normally calm voice. Of their own volition, Janet's narrow hips arched up and Sam took advantage of the unspoken invitation. Having that surprisingly talented mouth so close to her most powerful need was maddening to Janet. Having her wrists imprisoned and her movements gently restrained was heightening her concentration on the sensations. She could take no active role in Sam's lovemaking and it turned her on more than she was willing to admit.

Janet gasped when she felt Sam burrow into the warm crevice between her buttocks. That teasing tongue firmly stroked the exquisitely sensitive patch of flesh between her aching sex and anus. Janet jerked back into Sam hard enough to earn a grunt of what could have been surprise or pain. So that tormenting mouth trailed lightly over the skin close, so close to her need and kissed the backs of her taut thighs. A wordless wail of protest shattered the heated air and earned a smile from Sam. To draw out the torment for just a few more moments, Sam leaned away to study the wet, swollen folds and sample the intoxicating fragrance.

"Please... please... please..."

There was little doubt in Sam's mind that Janet was unaware she was begging softly under her breath. Quickly releasing Janet's wrists, Sam dropped onto her back and wrapped both arms around the trembling thighs. A hoarse cry wrenched itself from Janet as Sam bodily shifted her onto that waiting mouth. Pleasure roared along her nerves and exploded from her in a broken cry of release. Unmerciful, Sam continued to suckle the aching focus of Janet's pleasure even as the smaller woman whimpered for mercy or more; it was difficult to tell. Again that energy gathered and the intensity of it actually frightened Janet. This woman left her no defenses, no protocols, no rules, no sanity. Like a freed animal, the climax was torn from her with a scream that left her blind, mute and utterly helpless.

Crawling up from between shaking thighs, Sam gathered her sobbing lover into strong arms. The auburn head was tucked into the hollow of neck and shoulder before Sam spoke gently, "rest now, and I’ll watch over you, love."


End file.
